


erejean oneshot

by its_me_your_best_buddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_your_best_buddy/pseuds/its_me_your_best_buddy
Summary: attack on tian about to get real dark so im writing fluffy stuff bout itjean and eren cuddle,,thats it
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	erejean oneshot

jean startles awake, dawn’s first rays of sunlight shining through the curtains. something was weighing his chest down, but jean assumes it was his blanket. he closes his eyes, listening for any sounds of awaken soldiers, but it seems that all the cadets were peacefully sleeping. he lets out a soft huff,arm numb as he turned to the side, wanting to rid himself of that unusual eight on his chest. 

he hisses, finding himself face first into a head of chocolate hair. he looks down in shock, finding the hot headed titan shifter mumbling into his shirt. he winces , trying to relive the memories of yesterday's events, when it hits him, that eren had gone to him in fear of the storm that happened last night.

eren sleeps soundly, jean finds, with the occasional huffs or nuzzles he makes . his body temperature, warmer than most from being a titan shifter, makes jeans torso feel sweaty, as eren’s arms were wrapped around it. jean does not want to die of heatstroke, and attempts escape.

he tries to push the emerald eyed boy away, but it all ends up in failure, not expecting eren to have an iron grip on jean. jean sighs, letting himself fall back to his slumber, reminding himself that he now had blackmail material of the reckless idiot in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism appreciated 
> 
> check out jidothisandthat on wattpad  
> they do fics too


End file.
